To manufacture a resin formed element having a design quality, for example, a pattern is formed on a plastic base material, a paint resin liquid is poured on the surface thereof and is cured to obtain a resin formed element. Alternatively, using a die having a shape corresponding to desired undulations, a resin formed element having an undulated surface is obtained, or to apply an advance design quality, a resin formed element is obtained by embossing the resin surface by using an embossing film, or a resin formed element is further processed by wiping printing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-57864 discloses a resin formed element which is excellent in design quality by emphasizing the undulation feel.